1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to a simple blade pitch indicator for a bulldozer blade which is mounted to the linear actuator for changing the pitch of the blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Work vehicles, such as crawler tractors and wheel tractors, may be equipped with bulldozer blades for pushing dirt and other materials. It is desirable to adjust the pitch of the blade for different operations and conditions. On utility crawler dozers, the assignee of the present patent application has provided specialized three hole pinning links to adjust the pitch position or three different pitch links for three different pitch positions. Each of the three pitch links are marked to indicated the selected pitch position. In another proposed pitch adjustment configuration a two position block is used to adjust pitch between two selected positions, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,352.
The pitch of the bulldozer blade can be adjusted by a linear actuator moving the top portion of the blade forward and backward relative to a lower pivot point. The assignee of the present patent application has provided screw jacks to adjust the pitch of a bulldozer blade. In addition, hydraulic cylinders have also been proposed to adjust blade pitch, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,073. In this proposed design, the operator is provided with a blade pitch indicator located adjacent to the operator's cab.